


In the Depths

by charizardfreak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broken Bones, Drowning, Gen, Seizures, Spinal injuries, allura just has a bad day all around, not literally but if you're afraid of drowning it could still be bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizardfreak/pseuds/charizardfreak
Summary: A bad fall leaves Allura sinking into the ocean, hurt and alone. The other Paladins can't come to her rescue.But luckily, her Lion can.





	In the Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober 2019, Day 12 - "Don't Move!" 
> 
> Timeline: Around the beginning of season 3.

Lance was pissed.

You wouldn’t think he’d be pissed; he was, after all, on a planet made almost entirely of water.

Said water was clear and blue, as pristine and perfect as if it were on the cover of a travel magazine.

He and Red were currently soaring over a massive, stunning atoll with an impossibly deep blue lagoon in its center. The reefs surrounding it were so colorful and inviting... Lance wanted nothing more to fly down there right now and declare a beach day.

But no.

They were here, on this gorgeous planet that reminded him so much of Earth it made his heart _ache_, because this is where the Galra cruiser had attempted to flee to. Apparently, this planet’s magnetic field made most tracking and radar systems go absolutely haywire and useless. But the Galra hadn’t accounted for a few major things:

First, the Paladins had magical sentient robot lions who were definitely not “most” systems.

Second, the Paladins also had a very intelligent Pidgeon on their team whose sole purpose in life was to hack systems and make Galran lives miserable.

And finally, the cruiser currently contained a certain Altean Princess. One that Team Voltron would very much like returned to them.

Immediately.

Or else.

The Castle of Lions loomed threateningly in orbit, pale and barely visible in the clear blue sky. Coran was undoubtably hovering over the ‘fire all the lasers’ button, ready to strike as soon as they got Allura and got out of there.

Lance was on the ‘distraction’ team with Keith and Hunk, taking out fighters and firing non-lethal shots at the cruiser in an attempt to annoy them enough that no one would notice the cloaked Green Lion attaching herself to a panel near the bridge.

Lance would much rather be playing in the water.

Red growled.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m focusing,” Lance said waving her off.

She retreated, seeming a little _amused. _He huffed back at her. She probably knew that all this internal bitching was just a way to distract himself from worrying about Allura… Not that he needed to be worried, of course. Allura could handle herself. And that Galran commander (Yolran? Yolk? Whatever- _him_) was a low-ranking idiot of a commander that no one in the entire Galran Empire cared about apparently.

Which is why it was pretty embarrassing that he’d caught Allura in the first place.

He’d laid a really obvious trap. So obvious, in fact, that no one took it very seriously. And he’d taken advantage of their mistake and took off with Allura in tow. They’d barely managed to follow him as he made the jump through space, but they did it.

And now here they were.

Lance felt Red suddenly yank control of herself away from him, barrel rolling away from a charging fighter that Lance had almost run them into.

She growled again. Less amused this time.

“Sorry, sorry,” Lance sighed, circling her back around to fire a quick shot at the passing fighter, annihilating it completely.

Red paused. An image appeared in his head of her zipping down to the water and dropping him off at the reef.

He perked up.

“Really?” he gasped.

She rumbled again. _Later. _

“Well, no, obviously. We have to get Allura first…” Lance said with a grin.

Red could try and act like a hard-ass all she wanted; he knew she was secretly a softy.

She grumbled at that. Lance laughed.

His delight was brought up short, however as Pidge’s voice crackled over the comms, loud and furious.

“ALLURA! DON’T YOU **DARE**-“

Lance had a about two seconds to feel surprised before an explosion blasted a hole in the bridge of the cruiser.

His stomach flipped.

Allura had been on that bridge.

Lance’s heart was in his throat as he searched for her, using Red’s vision to zoom in and frantically look around through the falling debris.

“God DAMNIT!” Pidge shrieked, voice filled with anger and _worry, _“She BLEW IT UP! I was almost in and she BLEW IT UP! Are you kidding me! You couldn’t have waited five more _fucking _ticks-!”

Pidge’s ranting faded into the background as Lance grew more and more desperate.

_Where is she, where is she, where is she…_

His breath caught as he saw a flash of pink dropping toward the atoll. He and Red both leaped forward to get her; they were the fastest and the others didn’t seem to have noticed her falling yet.

But just as they took off, a couple of fighters came out of absolutely nowhere.

They crashed into Red sending her spinning through the air. As the smoke cleared, another descended upon them, firing rapidly, hitting Red square in the face and making it impossible to see.

With a roar of frustration matched only by his Lion, Lance willed Red’s jaw open to lunge and snap down at where he thought the fighter might be.

The resulting _crunch _was intensely satisfying.

Lance and Red spun around, disoriented as they tried to find their way out of the dust cloud. Once the air cleared, they were able to see Allura again….

About two ticks before she dropped the last ten feet and _smashed _into the water at full force.

Lance’s heart froze, an ugly fear clawing at his brain; everything that wasn’t ‘panic’ no longer existed.

She had fallen at least a hundred feet. There was no way she could’ve… she was… she-

_She’s Altean. _Red hissed.

Lance started breathing again.

Right. Right! She wasn’t human; she might’ve survived! She could still be hurt though.

Lance and Red dived for the atoll.

“Lance, wait!” Keith called over the comms, “The cruiser’s coming down!”

Lance almost ignored him until Hunk’s voice rang in his ear too. “Lance, we need you. All of us are going to have to try and push the ship out of the way! If it falls in the lagoon…”

It would crush Allura.

But…

He looked at the ship starting to pitch downward, the other Lions braced against it, thrusters maxed out as they pushed with all their might.

Then he looked at the atoll, torn. It was so deep and dark; the water was almost black…

He didn’t want her to be down there, hurt and alone…

He’d barely gotten the thought out when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A blue light streaking out of the Castle and heading straight for the atoll.

_Come, cub. _Red said urgently. _Blue will get her. _

Lance swallowed back a sob as he whipped Red around, heading back to the cruiser before he could change his mind.

***

Allura awoke confused and completely disoriented.

She blinked and almost panicked.

It was completely black. For a terrifying moment, she thought she might be blind. She was frozen in terror, but after a moment she realized she could hear a sloshing sound around her helmet. She wasn’t blind, just very deep under water.

Actually, that was not anymore comforting.

Her heart thudded loud in her ears as she tried to clear the fog from her head.

Alright, alright… she was underwater, sinking from the weight of her armor. Could she use her thrusters to force her way to the surface?

A spluttering as she tried to activate them told her ‘no’.

…Where _was _the surface? She couldn’t see it. And she was too disoriented to tell which way was up or down.

It was getting colder, the further she sank.

It was so dark, and quiet, and _cold…_

Like the cryopods. 

Her breath hitched.

_No, not again!_

The last time she went in one of those things she didn’t come out for ten thousand decapheobs. She couldn’t lose her new family the same way she had lost her-

She flailed out in a blind panic and regretted it almost immediately.

Pain like nothing she’d ever felt before flared up in her chest and across her shoulders. She swore as her vision went white and her head throbbed. She tucked her arms against her chest, drawing in deep, shaky breaths, begging the pain to die down before she passed out.

Well, she told herself bitterly, at least she knew she wasn’t actually back in a pod now. She wouldn’t be able to feel _pain _if she was.

After a moment the pain began to dull, and she became aware of a strange pinching sensation along her spine. She shifted slightly, trying not upset her broken bones. Had her suit collapsed and started jabbing her in the back? …No, surly it would have been compromised and filling with water if that had happened. She didn’t know what it was. It was uncomfortable, but it was nothing compared to the broken bones in her chest and shoulders.

By the Ancients, she’d never broken a bone before in her _life. _

And, to quote Pidge, it _sucked. _A lot.

She opened her eyes in the darkness, looking around for any source of light. She turned on the flash light on her wrist, but it did very little to penetrate the darkness before her. It only illuminated some dust particles. She left it on anyway.

It made her feel a little better.

Now that she was coming back to her senses, she tried to call the other Paladins.

Nothing. The comms weren’t working down here.

She was alone.

In the dark.

And the _cold_-

“Stop that!” she snarled at herself, heart skipping several beats. She turned slowly in the water, looking for _something _she could do.

A flash of light in the distance caught her attention. A school of bioluminescent fish, thousands of them, were swimming far away, twinkling like stars. She watched them swim, flashing in and out of sight until they moved too far away for her to see.

She missed them a little when they were gone.

The uncomfortable pinching was back. She shifted again, but it didn’t seem to relieve it at all. If anything, it felt worse, actually.

She sighed.

And floated in the darkness, quiet and miserable with nothing to distract her from her pain.

She gritted her teeth. She noticed now that she had a _headache. _Which was annoying. She didn’t _get _headaches; that was a Pidge/Shiro ailment.

Something was buzzing at the back of her head.

She tried to ignore it.

_ALLURA!_

She flinched, wincing as she did.

…_Blue?_

_Yes, Princess. I’ve been calling you. You are… very deep down._

_Oh, thank you for reminding me Blue; I had almost forgotten. _Allura snipped back.

She could feel Blue wince.

_Sorry._

_…It’s alright. Please hurry. _

_I am. Don’t worry. I’m with you. _The Lion purred.

So, Allura smiled and waited for Blue to find her.

It was still cold and dark, but at least she wasn’t alone.

Then something shifted in the water.

Allura’s blood turned to ice.

Maybe she’d rather be alone.

She could feel the currents moving around as something slipped through the water. She could make out a slight rumbling, somewhere nearby. Whatever it was, it was big. She lifted her wrist, shining her light around, heart pounding.

**_NO! _**Blue shouted urgently. **_LIGHTS OFF!_**

Allura fumbled with the button frantically, but eventually the light went off and dropped her into the darkness again. She held her wrist to her chest. Her heart beat painfully against her broken ribs.

The water shifted all around her, shoving her backwards as the thing darted around, presumably alerted by her flashlight.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

The pinching in her back was a little worse now, but she pushed it aside.

She had bigger problems to deal with at the moment.

The water shifted slowly around her.

It was absolutely maddening that she couldn’t tell where this thing was, or even _what _it was. All she knew was that it was moving, and it was _big. _

The water shifted near her again. It was hard to tell, but it felt very close. She kicked her feet a little, trying to back away from it.

**_FREEZE! _**Blue snarled.

Allura froze.

Something brushed her back, feather-light. And then her leg.

** _Be still!_ **

All the hair on the back of Allura’s neck stood straight up. She tried not to shake. She wasn’t even _breathing. _

She was starting to think she might go mad with fear when she noticed a light flashing in the distance. She blinked; the glowing fish were back.

Allura wasn’t the only one that saw them though.

She was suddenly shoved back, tumbling uncontrollably through the water as the thing that was stalking her lost interest and shot after the fish like a rocket. She barely even felt the pain through her terror, as she flailed around, trying to right herself.

Once Allura recovered, she could see the fish frantically swim away as some massive dark shape chased after them. It caught up, and Allura’s jaw dropped as teeth roughly the length of her own _Lion _were illuminated by the glowing fish. Long, white tendrils stuck out from the beast in all directions and Allura wondered if that’s what she had felt on her back. She caught a brief glimpse of several pale eyes before the massive beast snapped its jaw shut with speeds that didn’t make any sense for its size, swallowing thousands of glowing fish and plunging the area back into darkness.

The remaining fish darted away, followed closely by the… thing.

Allura stared after it, completely horrified.

_Blue, what’s your ETA. _Allura asked, trembling.

Suddenly there was light all around her. She whirled (the pinching in her back was starting to become unbearable, she really needed to stop moving around like that) and saw Blue’s glowing eyes staring down at her.

_How… how long were you there? _Allura asked, a little annoyed.

_From the moment you shut your light off. _

Allura stared. _Why didn’t you grab me or attack it? It’s not like a Lion of Voltron to…_

She bit her tongue. She was hurt and scared and short-tempered; she did _not_ want to take it out on her Lion by implying that she was a coward.

_I didn’t want you to get hurt in the fighting. _Blue said quietly. Allura realized with a pang of guilt that she didn’t need to actually _say_ what she was thinking, Blue would know anyway. _I wasn’t sure I could beat it. _

Allura felt a chill that had nothing to with the water. _You’re a Lion of Voltron. Surly some alien ocean beast couldn’t present you with that much challenge. _

Blue didn’t answer at first. Then her voice whispered in Allura’s head, so faint she wasn’t even sure she heard it:

_It’s an **ocean. **Allura, you don’t even know. _

Allura realized the Lion wasn’t even looking at her; she was staring off into the abyss, the way the creature had gone. Her tail twitched. Allura imagined that if Blue had fur, it would be sticking out in every direction.

_…Can I come in now? _Allura hoped she didn’t sound as tiny and pathetic as she felt.

Blue hesitated. _Yes, but be very careful Allura. You are severely injured. _

Allura thought that was a tad dramatic, but she agreed. Blue opened her mouth and let her in.

She was suspended in water, waiting for Blue to drain it out and let her in the cockpit.

But it was taking a moment.

_Blue? _

_Hold on. I’m thinking._

What?

_Okay. I am going to drain the water very slowly. Brace your arms against a wall and try to have your feet flat on the ground before the water drains past your waist._

_…Why?_

_It’s going to hurt your ribs and shoulders, but it’s important that you brace yourself and then stay still. _

_Blue, what are you talking about-_

_Listen Allura, this is important. _

Allura stayed quiet, confused.

_Do. **NOT. **Move. Your. Head. _

Allura blinked. What?

_Understand? _

_I-_

_Allura!_

_…Okay?_

The water drained, and Allura followed Blue’s instructions to the letter, alarmed how tense and worried the Lion seemed. As the last of the water drained, Allura began to understand Blue’s caution.

Her back _hurt. _

The pinching was almost completely unbearable now that there was no water supporting her spine. And now that she was on her feet, gravity was making the pain so much worse. It felt like some was repeatedly jabbing small tasers into several places along her spine. The pain pulsed across all her nerves in long, continuous bolts of lightning. 

She clenched her jaw, wheezing through her teeth, trying not to scream.

_Oh, so this is what you were worried about? _Allura somehow managed to think through the white-hot agony that was shooting through every nerve in her body. She gasped, chest heaving. _What is wrong with me? _

_Your back is broken somewhere, I think? And I’m scared your neck might be too; that’s why I didn’t want to move your head around. _Blue seemed nervous. _But I don’t know what to do; I’m not a doctor! _

Any other time, the fretting Lion, might have amused her, but now it was terrifying her.

_Let’s just… get back to the surface. I’m going to just… lay on the floor. I can’t make it to my seat like this. _

Blue rumbled in concern as Allura, very slowly and very carefully sank to the floor.

She lay on her side; the pain was less agonizing now that she was off her feet. It was still _there_, just not as sharp.

They moved through the water slowly, but effortlessly. Blue kept her head as still as she could for her Paladin’s sake.

Allura groaned, occasionally twitching. _This is going to be a miserable flight back to the Castle. _

_Oh, we are not flying anywhere. _Blue said sternly. _The others can me meet us some where planet side. I am getting to the surface and swimming you to one of those sandy banks on the edge of the atoll. There’s plenty of room for the Castle and everyone else. I even saw a couple of palm trees; eat your heart out Green. _

The Lion snorted. Allura blinked in confusion.

_Sorry, inside joke. _Blue said.

_Feel free to explain. The distraction might help. _

The Lion contemplated that.

_…Hmm. Alright. First off, we all love to tease Green at any opportunity we can; curse of being the youngest, poor thing. Oddly enough, she hates swimming, even more than Red does. No one knows why; I don’t think she even does… In any case, I once joked that it must be because there are no trees in the ocean, and oooooohhhhhh wow, did that turn into a eight-varga lecture on how I am an **idiot **because ‘there are plants in the ocean, Blue’ and how my ‘theory’ made no sense ‘because she was fine being in space and there are no trees there, Blue’ and blah blah blah. Look I didn’t need to listen to the whole thing to understand that the point was that I was Wrong and she was Right... Sound familiar? _

_A little yes. _Allura said fondly, thinking of the last argument she watched Pidge and Lance get into.

_Yeah, so we tease her about it at every chance we get. In a desert? Yellow shouts ‘Oh, look a cactus! Eat your heart out, Green!’ Being attacked by weird plant-aliens? Red deadpan stares and mutters ‘Oh, I hate this. Eat your heart out, Green.’ Once, when we were stuck on an enemy ship, sitting around bored and waiting for you all to come get us, Black completely shocked us all by pointing out some random house plant and whispering, ‘Eat your heart out, Green.’ _

The Lion laughed to herself and Allura even let out a small giggle, trying to move as little as possible. She would never get tired of hearing stories like this from the Lions. And Blue was _funny; _it was no wonder why she and Lance got along so well.

The Lion hummed to herself as they reached the surface. She carefully swam over to the sandy bank, keeping her body low to the ground and moving her head as little as possible. The other Lions began to appear, one by one, their Paladins chattering nervously in Allura’s ears.

Ah, so the comms were back on… but she could barely focus on them. She was so tired.

Then she realized she wasn’t hearing voices through the comms anymore, they were right behind her. She instinctively lifted her head to look over her shoulder, twisting her back a little as she did so.

_NO! **DON’T MOVE! **_Blue shrieked in her head, but it was too late.

The bolts of lightning shot through her nervous system again; but they were so much worse this time.

Shouts of concern were quickly drowned out by Allura’s sudden, high-pitched screaming. She felt like she was being electrocuted. _Was _she being electrocuted? Or had someone poured liquid fire into her nerves?

She felt tears spring to her eyes as her body twitched against her will. That was _not helping._

She was aware of someone hovering over her, but she couldn’t focus on who it was. It sounded like Keith, maybe?

“I don’t know, I don’t know! She’s having a seizure or something! I’m gonna carry her to the Castle!”

Blue snarled, and Lance let out a gasp.

“Wait, Keith! Blue says her spine is broken! We can’t just carry her out-“

Allura wailed, and she felt someone nearby flinch at the sound. She couldn’t help it. Everything hurt, her chest felt constricted; she couldn’t _breathe_.

She passed out to the sound of frantic voices and her Lion growling in fear.

***

Allura fell out of the cryopod with a gasp. She was shaking from head to toe.

Ancients, she really _hated _those things.

A pair of arms caught her and held her tight.

She continued to shake.

“Good to have you back with us, Princess,” an unusually hoarse voice greeted her.

“Coran,” she murmured into his shoulder, “What happened?”

“Come sit down and we’ll talk about it. But first…” he let her go and stepped back. She could see the other Paladins hanging back, watching her anxiously. She blinked in confusion.

“Now, I know, you’re going to be a little woozy from the cryopod,” he began, walking several feet away and turning to face her, “but I need you to walk towards me.”

She tilted her head at him but did as he asked. She stumbled the first couple of steps, and she felt the Paladins tense up, but after that she strode across the room with no difficulty what so ever.

The Paladins released a collective breath, and Coran looked relieved.

“Well, Princess, I don’t think there will be any lasting damage!” Coran said happily.

“What do you mean?” Allura asked.

“What do you remember?”

“Umm, I blew up the bridge… I was under water… It was cold…” she squinted, struggling, “and dark… I think I broke something? I don’t know, something hurt. And there was a monster…”

Her eyes widened as it all snapped back in place.

“And my _back,_” she said, cringing.

“Yes, your back was…”

“Fucked up?”

“Pidge!”

“Dude, did you see those scans? She-“

“Pidge.” Keith cut her off with a warning glance. “Let Coran explain it.”

“In addition to breaking five ribs, both of your shoulder blades, and your collar bone, you also suffered from internal bleeding. Several of your internal organs were slowly leaking blood into your chest cavity and your abdomen,” Coran began. Allura winced a little.

“Your spine, however, suffered the worse,” he said as he passed a tablet over to Allura. Her eyes widened at the damage displayed on the screen. “You broke seven vertebrae in your spine and cracked two in your neck. These two vertebrae near your lower back were the worst. Every time you moved, bits of your spinal cord slid into the cracks and between the dislocated discs on either end of them. Then, when you finally moved _just _right, it pinched the nerves in between those places, causing you immeasurable pain and an inability to control your skeletal muscles, hence the convulsing. Also, to make matters worse, the convulsing caused those ruptured internal organs I mentioned to be damage further. You were in multiple organ failure when we put you in the pod.”

Allura went silent, taking it all in.

“If you were human, you would not have survived that,” Pidge said tightly, “But, if you had just waited a tick before _blowing up the bridge, _I could have gotten you out of there without you having to go through any of that in the first place. I mean, that was some Keith-tier reckless-idiot behavior, Allura.”

Keith grumbled, but otherwise didn’t deny it. Pidge, despite her scolding, looked like she was trying not to cry.

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Allura protested. “I-,” she groaned, “So, we all understand that commander Yerlak is a complete moron, yes?”

A grumbled chorus of agreement answered her.

“He had canisters of a highly explosive chemical on the bridge! It’s a rare substance, probably being transported to a buyer elsewhere in the galaxy when they ran into us and changed their plans… But he was keeping it on the _bridge! _ Who does that? No wonder Zarkon banished him to the outer reaches of the Empire; I wouldn’t put up with that level of stupidity either!”

Allura took a breath, her mind was still sleepy and unfocused. “In any case, I escaped my handcuffs (they did not pick a material strong enough to hold an Altean, I swear-) and I charged them. One of them fired at me, missed, and knocked over some of the canisters, spilling the chemicals all over the floor. I didn’t retract my bayard fast enough and the sparks from my whip set off a chain reaction and started blowing up all of the barrels. I did jump out of the window, though. I wasn’t confident in my armor’s ability to take a concussive force of that magnitude…”

Allura realized she was almost rambling, panting a little at the end of her explanation. She took another breath.

“In other words, the Princess had a really rough day; leave her alone Pidge,” Lance said gently.

Pidge stared for a moment, looking like she was still trying to be angry about it.

But she deflated.

“Can I hug her now?” she asked Coran.

“Yes, you can all hug her now,” he chuckled.

Allura felt three pairs of arms fling themselves around her, and she staggered under the weight. Keith put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, smiling. She rolled her eyes and dragged him into the hug too.

“Coran! Get in on this!” Hunk yelled.

Now Allura was thoroughly buried in the arms of her family.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

***

The Castle had been parked next to the spot where Blue had brought Allura to the surface. Coran had decided to not to use their reserve power to go back into space and had instead chosen to stay at the atoll for a few quintants while Allura healed.

The Lions weren’t in their hangers. Each one was parked around the lagoon, all still as statues, all watching, guarding…

Allura felt her skin prickle.

Lance had asked repeatedly for a “beach day”, but Allura requested they leave that atoll behind as soon as possible. Something in the tone of her voice must have struck a nerve with Lance, because he didn’t argue or even seem disappointed by it.

Allura approached Blue and stared up at her shining in the sun. Blue just looked like she… belonged here, on the shore of the sea. Her massive head tilted and looked down at her, eyes lighting up with a growl.

_Hello, Beautiful. _The Lion said cheerfully.

_Isn’t that what Lance calls you? _Allura asked, surprised.

_Yes, I stole it. _She said proudly.

_Do you call Lance that as well? _She teased.

The Lion scoffed, offended. _Of course I do!_

Allura laughed as Blue lowered her head and let her in.

The Paladins each retrieved their Lions and flew them back to toward the Castle, getting ready for take-off.

Could the Lions have returned to the hangers on their own? Yes.

But sometimes, after… an ordeal, it was nice to fly with your Lion for a few moments and remind yourself that you had the strength of Voltron on your side.

As Blue pulled up next to Green, Allura remembered something with a gasp.

“Pidge!” she called urgently over the comms. Pidge answered immediately, everyone else’s concerned faces popped up alongside hers.

“Yeah, Allura? What’s up?”

“May I speak with your Lion?”

“My- my Lion?”

“Yes!”

“I guess?”

Allura reached through the Voltron bond and felt a spark of green. The Lion regarded her curiously.

She pointed to the trees they were flying over.

“Eat your heart out, Green,” Allura said with a smirk.

An angry roar rattled in her skull as the Green Lion, of her own volition, charged Blue and cuffed her over the ears, snapping Blue’s head down and nearly knocking Allura out of her chair.

Blue sent an annoyed growl to Allura, who didn’t seem to notice through her laughter.

“Pidge! Control your Lion!” Keith snapped, “We don’t need to put Allura right back in another pod.”

Allura waved him off still wheezing as she heard Pidge trying to calm her Lion down.

Which wasn’t working since she was laughing too.

Hunk and Lance seemed mostly confused, but they were giggling as well. Somewhere, Coran asked if they were all doing alright.

Blue flicked her tail, still annoyed.

Allura loved this family.

**Author's Note:**

> :D 
> 
> If you don't know what an atoll is, or if you just want an idea of what I was thinking of when writing this: please google 'belize atoll'; it's very pretty!
> 
> So, this was originally like 800 words, but then it was too dark and depressing for my taste, and honestly? I think Allura's had enough of that. So, I kept adding to it and now it's like 5,000 words. *shrugs* It's funny how I started this off as a simple ficlet about being alone and hurt and sinking under water, and somehow STILL managed to work in some of my Lion headcannons. Because of course I did.


End file.
